


Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You graduated from NXT to Wwe Raw.In Nxt you were a big fish in a small pond now that your in the ocean can you survive the sharks that occupy Raw or will they eat you alive.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Reader, Drew McIntyre/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning 18+.This is is still being worked in.I take story requests questions comments and suggestions as long as they are nice.The more the better.Also I write based on the characters not the actual wrestlers.I hope you enjoy thanks for reading.It may seem like this is a non-con but it's not she consented to what happens and if she would had used her safe word or said no in the beginning nothing would had happened.Safe words use them.

It was your final night in NXT. Monday you head to Raw. You had mixed emotions, on the one hand, you were going to miss almost everyone. The fans loved you and you loved them but it was time. You were ready for this. To stop being a little fish in a little pond. You were in the main event tho you weren't told who you were facing. You walked down to the streamers being thrown over you the crowd chanting " please don't go, please don't go."You have trouble not tearing up as you climb into the ring Triple H standing there " so miss " yn" I'm guessing your wondering who you're facing on your last match in NXT." You and HHH had been feuding your entire time in NXT so you weren't surprised. You grab a mic from one of the ring handlers' hand."Yeh, I am Trips I've worked my butt off now you're making me go to Raw instead of giving me the shot I deserve."The arena filled with boos and chants of " please don't go". " Well" Yn" you have asked me for one thing since you got here and I've decided to give it to you".He pointed to the ramp " Your final match is a championship match and its with."Adam Coles music started playing and you lost it jumping up and down excited you know you won't win but to be in this match as a woman was an honor in its self. The crowd starting the chant " you deserve it, you deserve it".

Triple H whispered in your ear" you're going to get within seconds of winning before The Undisputed Era interferes. Then Someone will save you ok?"I growl stepping away from him keeping up the act of us hating each other giving him only a small nod. The match goes by perfectly and you finally got the upper hand the audience actually believing you could possibly win. You DDT him into the mat rolling him up one-two and right before three, you are pulled off. 

Bobby Fish punches you a few times before he and Strong pulls you to your feet, holding you up Adam Cole about to finish you off before Alister Black's music plays he pops up onto the stage from his platform the undisputed Era drops you to focus on Alister as you roll out of the ring. Suddenly there are bagpipes and Drew Macintyre's music plays he and Alister runs to the ring fighting with the Undisputed Era. You grab a chair and roll back into the ring you hit Adam cole who rolls out of the ring. The rest join him backing up the ring HHH walking behind them. Chants of please don't go ring throughout the arena again. You hold your back dramatically hurting but making it look worst than it is. 

Alister helps you up as Drew grabs a mic" Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I would team with Alister and save this here lass answers simple I wouldn't." You see I was in the back watching because I respect "Yn" she works hard every day harder than any other diva I know I saw her being attacked so I came to help out of respect Black just happened to be there. Black glared Drew down Drew rolled out of the ring walking to the back. Black took the mic " Just make sure not to pick a fight with me girly they did a long time ago and I finally collected."He rolled out of the ring leaving you among the chants of " please don't go and you deserve it". 

You took the mic " From the bottom of my heart I want to thank everyone here for their support and criticism each makes me strive to do better and makes me stronger. Now I am off to Raw where I will break down barriers just like I did here. This isn't the end this is only the beginning. You rolled out of the ring and walked back to deafening chants of you deserve it and please don't go. When you reach the back you collapse against a wall crying overwhelmed.HHH puts his hand on your head." You know their right kid you deserve this your one of a kind you are going to do great things."You smile up at him wiping the tears away" thanks Tripp's". 

Alister and Drew walked up picking you up. Drew smiles brightly " Hey now mo stór you just graduated onto the big leagues no mopping it's time to celebrate".Black nodded "Drew is right Mijn lieverd it is time for celebration not tears on the floor. You smile chuckling some " man I need to learn some Dutch and Irish such romantic-sounding languages."They both smirk each of them having their arms wrapped around one of yours. HHH smiles " well I'll leave you kids to celebrate just don"t party too hard I need you all three to make Monday night raw."He walked away leaving you alone with Drew and Alister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light breath play in this chapter.

You were nervous both of these guys were extremely hot and extremely close. Your panties were already soaked and they were only holding your arms." Well, guys, I'm not into partying I don't like the crowds or the noise so I'm just going to go to the hotel and get some sleep before I have to leave in the morning. They looked at each other before they lifted you off the ground carrying you toward the parking lot. Drew talked over you to Alister you threw her bag in the car right?" "but of course my Irish friend. You blinked " put me down you big brutes." They both look at you then keep walking. 

You are mad how dare they ignore you like that. You twist your body kicking Drew in the chest using the force to break loose from them both You land looking up at them "you will not treat me like a thing I'm a person and you will treat me with respect or we will have a problem understand?" They both smirk and nod. Drew wrapped an arm around your shoulder " we apologize for offending you " yn" we just have some things to tell you and we definitely want to be alone when we do." You nod " following them to the car." That's all you had to say not act like I was just a thing"They nod Alister opening the door for you. You slide in the back seat and Drew slides beside you Alister takes the driver's seat. 

The car is silent for half an hour before you sigh and speak up. Are you going to explain or drive me to the next town in silence and leave me alone? Drew smiles " lass you are always one to speak her mind that's one thing we admire about ye." Alister speaks up " me and Drew are very similar in what we like what we don't ect.thats why we travel together.Drew's hand rubs up and down your arm as Alister speaks" We were watching NXT one night just killing time before bed when you came on you were facing some Indy guy squashing him when we both said that we found that hot at the same time. We then discovered that we both found you interesting and wanted to presume a relationship with you. Drew spoke up then " lass it may be hard to believe but that's the story". You blinked taking it all in " so you want to both be with me at the same time?. 

"You catch on quickly we lass if you are ok with it that's what we want both of us need our alone time more than most other men we also need a woman who is willing to indulge in our certain unique needs. You stretch out getting what they are trying to say. What makes you think I'm interested? Suddenly a hand is wrapped around your neck you cough grabbing onto Drew's arm as he squeezes tighter. You're not scared you realize you trust them all of it going to your groin leaving you drenched. "This lass is how we know you are interested in what we want to know is if you are willing to take us both or only want one of us it is your choice. Drew lets your neck go. 

Your mind swirls with what they have said and what: it could mean. They are quiet as you think."Ok " you say suddenly " but only if a few conditions of mine are met first."Go on" Drew. says rubbing your thigh."First I don't want to ruin your friendship so I need to know if one of you needs more time with me, if you both are fighting more ect".In unison "agreed "."Next, I don't do anything without a safe word" Drew takes your hand kissing it" sweetie we would never do anything unsafe as not giving you a safe word we are both very experienced in being doms. She nods " we have to keep it secret" They nod." Also, you can't get upset with me and another guy in a storyline I mean for real you can use it as a good punishment but not get Ligetimently upset. Drew smiles " we get it sweetheart goes both ways on that one". You blush " I can't think of anything else. 

Drew starts to nip and suck at your neck causing you to shift under him. The car stops " Drew were here let her up so we can get to the room. Drew nips your neck one last time drawing blood you almost cum from the sensation not even knowing you had a pain kink." Like that did ya sweetheart? Good to know." Drew and Alister get out of the car and you follow suit trying to fix your self up 

You grab your bags and follow Alister and Drew to the front desk.Drew wraps an arm around your shoulder.Alisters got this we took the liberty of fixing our bookings. Allister walks over " all set two conjoined rooms" he hands you a key." You go in and unlock the door to our room ok?"You nod and smile mischief in your eyes " yes sir" You hear both of them groan as all three of you crowd into the elevator.The ride didn't take long and soon your in your hotel room alone.You quickly unlock the door to their room and start to unpack. 

You are busy unpacking causing you not to hear the door open you are unaware they are in the room until you feel two giant arms wrap around you." Hello lass it's good to see you can follow orders.A high pitched scream leaves your mouth and they both chuckle " easy it's just us" Your still reeling from your little shock and not sure who said that. 

They walk around you each one sitting on one of the two beds in the room.You look at them " I told you I'm not making a choice.Before you could turn around Alister was off the bed and has you against the wall by your neck." Sparrow he growled that's your safe word repeat it little one."You manage to squeak out " Sparrow " Do not hesitate to use it either little one if you need it use it." Yes sir. He pulls you from the wall by your neck and pushes you into Drew still sitting on the bed." Teach her not to sass us or second guess us Drew I dont think shes ready for my punishments yet Drew nods ya" I will be more than happy to dole out the lesson for ya." 

Alister pulls his shirt off grabbing his shower bag heading into the bathroom. Drew started nipping and sucking at your neck ".You know "yn" before we decided we wanted you we each had girls for a bit never long".You groan as he bites a particularly sensitive spot arching your neck back he starts to attack it and around it." We let each other watch and I'm rather straight forward surprisingly I'm softer and more tender than Alister they way he plays has surprised even me. 

His words causes goose bumps on your skin he let's you go." Stand and strip baby girl time to be punished. You stand stumbling forward you slowly pull your clothes from your body shirt tossed to the side.You stumble some kicking your shoes off.Drew grabs you "stop slow down no rush we have nothing till tomorrow afternoon." 

You slip out of your pants leaving you only in your underwear.He smiles " good girl " He pinches the back of your bra and it falls off.You were lost in your lust when drew tore the panties from your body.Your eyes open wide as you gasp the sensation almost causing you to cum. He picked you up throwing you onto the bed you bounce giggling some.He looked through his bag. 

Drew walked back over tieing your wrists with silk ties to the head board to the bed tight but not tight enough to cut circulation. He steps back admiring your naked body and removing his shirt." Time for your punishment lass first remember your safeword?"Sparrow sir" He pulls out a large vibrater gently inserting it into you."Your so wet it just slides right in lassy"He switched it on high causing your hips to jerk,eyes close ,and you to moan out loudly.Allister walked out of the shower only a towel around his waist.Drew took out a small round device the size of a watch battery he uses a cloth wiping off your g spot before sticking the device to it.He walked to Alister handing him something." I've decided to punish her with plesure overwhement. Mind to watch her while I shower? Allister nods flipping the remote on then off your eyes bugging out being overwhelmed with plesure.Alister smirked. 

For over an hour Alister would play with the remote some times cutting it all the way up for a second low for a few minutes never the same way twice the other vibrater never letting up he hadn't let you cum yet keeping you on the edge.Drew had been out for a while brushing out his hair.Your eyes were full of tears. 

Drew looked over to you " I think shes learned her lesson Alister." Alister looks up at you " is that true " yn" have you learned your lesson?"- you nod emphatically " yes yes. Alister chuckled turning the vibrater all the way up leaving it there.When the orgasium hit her it was like a tsunami her sight going white then black as you pass out from the overwhelming plesure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ everything is consensual also I write around the wrestlers characters not the actual people

You awoke an arm pulling you tightly against them. You yip still in a sleep-induced haze. Lass be quiet go back to sleep. You soon remember everything and snuggle deeper against Drew and soon is asleep again.

When you wake again Alister was watching you Drew was nowhere to be seen. You sit up " good morning Alister".He reaches out gently stroking your cheek" good morning." "Drew went to the gym today is my off day" You nod, " I think I'll take today off to I got a bit of a work out last night. Alister smirked I think you are giving Drew to much credit to quickly he wasn't even really trying last night plus you haven't had me or us together. You tremble getting wet thinking about it causing you to rub your legs together. 

Alister stands " how about breakfast?" You stand pulling your clothes out of your bag to dress knowing that was not a really a question..


End file.
